


The return

by Pure_oblivion



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Cheryl Blossom Needs a Hug, Cheryl and toni, Cheryl needs Toni, Choni again, F/F, Girlfriends - Freeform, Nick st clair is an asshole, Nick st creature, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Toni, Toni helps Cheryl, Toni is there for Cheryl, Trauma, choni
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 12:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14425401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pure_oblivion/pseuds/Pure_oblivion
Summary: With Nick St. Clair back in town, he surely is bound to run into a person from his past...It's a small town after all.ORNick and Cheryl have a tramatizing exchange, but this time, Toni is there.





	The return

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a horrible human being. Sorry for any ugly mistakes, it's really late and I just want to post this

They had been in Pop's, enjoying two milkshakes of different kinds, sipping on them slowly and carelessly, watching each other with so much attention as if though there was no outside world.

That was proven to be wrong very soon.

Upon hearing the bell ring, Cheryl's eyes shifted from her cold drink, or rather away from Toni, because she was the only thing the redhead found herself staring at. Exactly the same could be said for Toni. The serpent didn't spare anything else her attention and curiosity, it was all invested in the girl in front of her, and she didn't want to have it any other way. She couldn't.

Toni's eyes danced around Cheryl's face attentively, and she felt her gentle, tranquil smile drop after observing the redhead more closer.

Cheryl didn't move, not even her chest seemed to heave as she inhaled-because she didn't.

''Cheryl, is something wrong?'' Toni asked, her voice coated in concern which was definitely heard before. She reached for the girl's hand, and even that didn't help Cheryl move a single muscle. It was as if though her body had frozen in this disturbed state, and her eyes had darted themselves into an individual Toni hadn't seen before.

She followed the redhead's line of sight until her eyes finally landed on a figure of a male, around their age, dressed in clothes Riverdale's stores certainly couldn't offer. He was oozing with confidence as he approached the counter, ordering himself something.

''N-Nick...'' The redhead uttered finally, her words airy and breathless, and it was only then that the oxygen had returned to her lungs, which she desperately needed. Toni raised an eyebrow, eyeing the boy up and down, she wasn't surprised to discover that Cheryl knew him. He appeared rich, and so was Cheryl. The serpent could quickly read some sort of connections between them.

But, she could also tell that they knew each other in ways Cheryl didn't like. Her face was panic-stricken, her hands-

Oh, God. Toni realized that Cheryl's hands began to tremble on top of the table, her muscles losing control, and the state of agitation taking over.

''Cheryl, baby, you're gonna have to give me more than that.'' Toni was practically pleading at this point, wanting-needing to know the extent of this situation. But, Cheryl couldn't bear it anymore, she shook her head almost violently, her throat closing in around her, the breath which was meant to reach her lungs getting lodged in her throat instead while her eyes wandered around Nick's figure hesitantly.

With every movement which he gave off, the redhead trembled, dismay taking over her body. She couldn't look at him anymore. The things he did...Cheryl could see them every time she blinked, even if it was for a mere moment, but that of course, didn't stop it from being all from being horrific and haunting.

Blink.

Nick's hands were on her waist.

Then, Cheryl saw Toni, watching her with worried eyes pleadingly.

She shut them again, eager to keep herself at bay and away from crying. Because she didn't need this. She didn't want to carry the weakness once more.

He pushed her onto the bed carelessly, her body slack against the mattress, the weight of the world pushing her further down against it. Nick's body was the final straw, depriving her of the last ounce of breath she held on to.

Cheryl gasped, her lip quivering, and Toni had never looked so frightened. (She was more frightened than this before, but at least now, Cheryl could see.)

The serpent reached for Cheryl's hand again, but she only flinched in return and drew her hand back all too quickly.

Almost apologetically, the redhead pushed herself up from the booth and glanced towards the direction of the bathroom. ''Give me a minute.'' Cheryl said, before walking off.

The weight of the world, this air, had became too much for her to handle. All because of his presence. What he did. It was hauntingly evocative.

Toni knew better than to follow. Even though she did want to, Cheryl's eyes had told her to stay, they whispered than she would be fine, and Toni didn't want to push the redhead by any means. But, she did promise herself that if Cheryl wasn't out in five minutes, she would stride in without a hint of hesitancy.

Cheryl walked across the diner until she finally reached the doors of the bathroom. She could only hope that Nick's eye hadn't caught her, since hers didn't catch him. She couldn't look at him. Not anymore. Not with all the images flashing through her mind furiously, as if trying to deprive her of everything that kept her sane, and even a little happy.

The next thing she knew, she was in front of the sink, the water running through her fingers without a sound. Cheryl washed her hands, she didn't know why, just did. Maybe that could wash her thoughts away, take away the memory of her hands in contact with his during the dance, where she had slowly drifted in and out of consciousness.

After some time, it was a few minutes to say the least, Cheryl could breathe again-normally.

There was no way he could approach her now, no, she had Toni. And Toni was always there, her hand ready to hold her steadily, and bring her back into the state of stability.

Cheryl needed to get back to her. She wanted to, the girl being the only individual who she trusted.

On her way back, the redhead opened the doors leading out of the toilet. And as she stepped into the small corridor connecting the male and female bathrooms, her gaze, almost immediately, had found him.

Nick.

It was only then did she realize how enclosed the corridor really was. She had nowhere to move, partially because there wasn't really enough space for two people to squeeze past.

(and the other reason being that he was blocking her way with crossed arms.)

Nick looked smug, a smirk on his face, his eyes wandering around her figure as if though she was some sort of eye candy.

Cheryl couldn't breathe, it was if though every the air was punched right out from under her. She wanted to move, to run, but there was no way. She couldn't. Not with him being that close.

But what she could do, was try.

And she did.

Cheryl didn't try to look at him for too long as he stared down at her like she was under his feet. She had tried to push past him, and had almost made it before feeling a strong hand wrap around her upper arm. This was enough to make her breath hitch-one which she didn't even have.

The redhead flinched, visibly, and upon noticing this, Nick cracked an even wider smile. ''Not even a hello, Sharon?'' He questioned, malice dripping from his voice.

Cheryl yanked her arm back and only managed so when she was right back to where she started; in front of him.

''It's Cheryl, Nick. You know that well.'' Cheryl didn't hesitate to bite back, and she was beyond surprised to find that she had it in her to do so.

Nick nodded, raising his hands in a manner of surrender, ''Guilty.'' He spoke loosely, with such ease that it made Cheryl's skin cold, ''Who could forget a girl playing hard to get the next morning, right after she was begging for it just last night?''

Cheryl felt it all pressing her down. She was underneath everything, and that everything, in this case, was Nick, towering over her, gaze deadly and enough to harm just on its own.

It wasn't true, they both knew it.

''I wasn't begging. I never do, especially not from people like you.'' Cheryl argued back, managing to stiffen her voice, turning her glare icy and bitter, just like she wanted to look at him.

Nick raised an eyebrow, his grin only widening. It was obvious he liked the fiery type, and Veronica was one of those, just what he was after when she was back in New York. Cheryl had that fire with her too, though much of it seemed put out. He craved it, however, the fire that girls walked with.

''People like me, sweetheart? What about us?'' He asked, and to him, this seemed nothing more than some sort of play. He was leaving today, having dealt with the business he came here to attend to, Nick was now free to do what he wanted. And what his heart desired...was her.

''People like you are nothing more but spores.'' The redhead shot back a reply faster than her mind could process, and for that she was thankful because there was no way she wanted Nick to sense the uncertainty in her voice and actions.

Nick, quite taken aback by the comment, yet not entirely, chuckled. Clearly, he was finding this confrontation amusing. And this is all it was to him, fun. And this is what it exactly was the night he tried to get his hands on Cheryl; fun. Something to fulfill his needs, because with money, there always seemed to be an escape.

Yet, that night, Nick wasn't looking for that sort of escape. He wanted Cheryl. And he didn't get her. Usually, things would go according to his wishes, but that night they didn't, leaving him fueled up more than ever.

''Archie gave me a visit, I think you are well aware.'' Nick said, and the redhead scanned his face for any injuries; of course he would have fixed it all up with the money in his possession.

''Saddening it didn't really leave a mark.'' Cheryl muttered breathlessly, because for a fact, she couldn't breathe, not really. Their close proximity was doing something to her.

Something terrifying. Cheryl didn't want to feel that. Didn't want to feel his presence. But Nick wasn't giving her an escape.

Nick wanted her, right from the very moment that deep red hue entered his vision, he knew that Cheryl Blossom was present in this diner. He didn't think they'd run into each other, but they did. His sick imagination leading him to believe that it was fate that lead them together.

And of course upon seeing her, his needs only began to grow.

Nick had seen Veronica just a few days back, but she had showed no interest in him whatsoever, and the only girl that did during his last visit here was Cheryl. He believed it, really. That she was playing hard to get, that she wanted this...wanted him. Of course he would, with the money sitting at the back of his mind (reminding him that there was always an escape), Nick made a move.

His hand reached for her waist, settling itself on her body.

It took all Cheryl's might not to scream out for help, but she was eager not to break, not to let him see what their past interaction had done to her. She wasn't drugged now...that she knew. She was aware that now, Nick didn't have an upper hand, and that but her fear down just a bit.

But soon, Cheryl began to think that maybe...she was wrong after all.

Nick was Nick. And she was Cheryl.

Strong, weak. Like polar opposites.

Nick's touched burned her in the most unpleasing way, but funnily, it left her skin frigid. She didn't want to feel this, not when the intentions going through his mind were evident.

''Get your dirty hands off m-'' Cheryl's words went somewhere void, as if though swallowed by some strong force. Nick had pushed her into the girl's bathroom which was right behind her roughly, and it was only then than a shriek left her throat.

Cheryl's body trembled while she stumbled back, almost tripping over her own heels before her back finally hit the sink.

''Toni-'' The redhead knew no better name, but before any more words could be said, her mouth was clamped shut by Nick's hard firmly.

His hand moved in places which were too close for comfort. Cheryl wanted to scream, but the utter shock that took over her own body left her in a state of paralysis even without the effect of drugs. Nick's hands trailed down her waist before moving upwards slowly, his other hand keeping her mouth shut.

Cheryl chocked out a sob, a few tears trickling down her pale cheeks, which were paler than even, making it appear like the redhead was void of any life.

(she was in a way.)

Another sob caused Nick to tighten his grip around her mouth, and his hand was so close to her chest-

Cheryl had never been so relieved to see the door fling open that fast.

Nick shifted away quickly, staggered to hear a loud thud which was the door slamming against the wall.

It only took a couple of seconds for Toni to decipher the scene in front of her. The boy. His hand trailing up to a place it shouldn't be. Seeing that alone was enough for her to bolt forwards, she didn't wait for an explanation-didn't want it. Toni just wanted him away.

Toni yanked the back of Nick's jacket roughly, pulling him away with such strength, causing him to let go of Cheryl.

The redhead lowered herself down onto the floor, now sobbing openly, the air around her stiff and hot, yet cold at the same time. Cheryl didn't understand it, her mind was chaotic and so was everything in front of her.

''What did you do?'' Toni yelled, swinging her hand towards his jaw without giving it a second thought. Nick stumbled down to the floor, and so did Toni, prepared and more than willing to deliver a couple of more punches.

She was terrified of what she would find in front of her. She could hear Cheryl sobbing, and that broke her heart all the more, making her swing harder, until Nick was out cold. Toni didn't stop there, a punch, then another.

The only thing that stopped her was another loud sob that emitted from Cheryl. It sounded animal like, and Toni could tell that the girl was trying to suppress it.

She was by the redhead's side in no time, cradling her body which was being rocked by the violent sobs ripping from her throat.

Toni stroked Cheryl's hair, her other hand searching for the redhead's desperately.

''Cheryl it's me.'' Toni reminder after Cheryl flinched at the gentle, affectionate move which she hoped was comforting. But it seemed to have the opposite of the desired effect.

Cheryl shook her head, backing up against the wall, her eyes falling shut, forcing everything out.

Toni's heart shattered into many pieces-uncountable. The sight of Cheryl, so fragile yet again, hurt her in ways she couldn't think of before. She wasn't letting this go, though. She knew Cheryl was hurting.

Toni slid closer to her slowly, and it was so difficult to just not bolt towards her and wrap her tight. But with a girl like Cheryl, the serpent knew she had to take her time. Cheryl had gone through a lot, and if they had to take small steps, so be it.

She tried her best to extinguish her anger when she was about a meter away from Cheryl. Toni didn't want the redhead feeling that from her, she wanted Cheryl to feel love and everything that was gentle, everything consisting tranquility.

''It's me, Cheryl. Please, let me help. It's me.'' Toni said, and was relieved to find that the redhead didn't flinch or emit a negative reaction.

The serpent wrapped her arms around the Blossom, carefully and steadily, her heart raging inside of her chest, fueled by so many emotions she couldn't even begin to name.

Cheryl's body was still shaking, but with Toni beside her...the girl's body gave her stability.

When Toni was about to question if their close proximity was okay, Cheryl's arms flew around her, holding onto her as if she was her last source of breath.

Breath which she desperately needed. 

''I won't let anything happen to you again, I promise.'' Toni whispered, ''Please trust me.'' 

Cheryl did. 

Always.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, let me know your opinions! That would make my day or night :)


End file.
